


Drabble Collection: Moments from Bossville

by Ten



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten/pseuds/Ten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of vaguely linked drabbles. I put them up here primarily for archiving purpose, but they are a part of Meredith White's continuity.</p><p>What the ones that mention other Bosses have in common is a shared reality (commonly called Bossville) where different versions of the Boss of the 3rd Street Saints are able to meet and interact.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection: Moments from Bossville

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of vaguely linked drabbles. I put them up here primarily for archiving purpose, but they are a part of Meredith White's continuity.
> 
> What the ones that mention other Bosses have in common is a shared reality (commonly called Bossville) where different versions of the Boss of the 3rd Street Saints are able to meet and interact.

**After the Thanksgiving Party**

"Boss! There you are! We were about to call you."

Mer yawns and waves a hand. “It’s been not even a day.”

Shaundi raises her eyebrows. “It’s 4 in the afternoon. We expected you back in the early morning. Or maybe the late morning.”

"I found another bed to sleep in."

"I’m sure you did."

"Well, with all those other leaders in one room, it was bound to happen." Kinzie says cheerfully. "So how was the party?"

"Fun. The food was decent. The partygoers too." Meredith pulls off his shoes. "I’ll be in the shower."

"Wait, you have something…" Shaundi reaches out and plugs what she spotted from where it wrapped around one of the Boss’ braids. "Your bed host’s?"

Mer eyes the small hairband for a long moment, then shrugs. “Don’t remember.”

* * *

**Ugly Christmas Sweaters _  
_**

_"Alright, alright, I’ll save Santa." Mer rolls his eyes and steps into the pod._

"Kinzie, we have a problem." Shaundi sounds exasperated.

Kinzie already has an idea what happened, but she asks anyway. Maybe she got lucky and it wasn’t her fault. “What happened?”

"As soon as we materialized, he made a really weird noise, then fainted. I didn’t even know you can faint in the simulation.”

"Oh." Kinzie’s brain is racing to find a good excuse. "Maybe I logged him in too fast-"

"Kinzie, you put Meredith White in an ugly christmas sweater."

"It was Matt’s idea!"

"What?!" For a brief moment, Matt is distracted from moping over his Santa figure.

"Oh my god, I can’t believe you! We don’t have time for this!" Shaundi sounds as if she’s trying to move something heavy. "He’ll refuse to do this, just because you thought it would be funny!"

Matt frowns. “I didn’t-“

Kinzie cuts the hacker off with a wave and a glare, then turns back to the computer. “Make something up! Holiday spirit. Can’t do it without. Simulation rules.”

"I swear, Kinzie, once this is over…"

* * *

**New Year's Party**

"Man, I wish I could come with you, Boss. That sounds great." Pierce calls over from the couch where he’s just playing chess against CID.

Meredith smooths his black and white plaid mini-dress. “And then I end up taking the wrong Pierce back home.”

"You saying I’m interchangeable?! I’m hurt man!"

"I’m saying I might still be drunk when I get home." Mer slips into the stripper heels fitting his dress. New Years is party time, best opportunity to pull all the sexy stops.

"Well alright." Pierce is still pouting a little though.

"Well, the rift is stable." Kinzie interrupts them, for the second time today running maintenance on the doorway of his crib she has connected to the rift to turn it into a portal between their and the shared reality they have come to call Bossville.

"Kinzie, the rift has been stable since you turned it into a door." Mer shoulders his rocket launcher.

"I didn’t actually- nevermind." She taps a finger on her tablet. "I’m just worried someone's going to blow it up in the… festivities or something.”

"Love, I swear I’ll only shoot rockets at other buildings." Mer leans over and smooches her temple. “‘lright?"

"Fine." Kinzie gives a long-suffering sigh, but smiles anyway.

"Your cook made me an errand boy again." comes an English-accented complaint from another doorway.

"Chef, Matt, he’s a Chef. What you got there?"

"Chinese dumplings, I think?" The kid (not a kid anymore) hoists the huge bag up to Mer, who takes it easily with one hand. "He said something about ‘always a hit’. So when are you going to host a party? I’m curious about our counterparts…”

"The only other you I know is a bit of a whiner." Mer grins.

"So they’re exactly like us." Kinzie mumbles and ignores Matt’s furious glare at her.

"Be good now children. I’ll probably be back tomorrow."

"Probably."

"Yep." Mer waves at them, then steps out the portaldoor to make his way to Jae’s.

* * *

**It Always Rains In Yuriland**

"It’s okay, Yuri. I’m ready, you’re ready."

"Stop."

"You know you want it."

"FUCK NO."

"We’ll do this together. It’ll be amazing."

"FUCKING HELL, GET OFF ME! Why did I agree to this?!"

"Because I brought you a bottle of really good brandy. Come on, mate, show me the magic."

"I changed my fucking mind! We’re not doing this!"

"It’s not going to hurt, Yuri!"

"Oh, it is fucking going to hurt! A LOT!"

Mer barely dodges the punch, then _pushes_. Yuri swears up a metaphorical storm, but Mer caught him off-balance, and a moment later, they’re outside, someone is screaming about the broken store window, and there is a police siren in the distance.

And the rain starts.

"Aw hell yeah! It works!"

"I hope you get hit by fucking lightning!"


End file.
